


Alex 5

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: And now watch as I ignore the ending of the movie.





	Alex 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Alex 5

### Alex 5

#### by Nikita

  


Title: "Alex 5" 

By: Nikita 

Spoilers: Fight The Future. 

Summary: And now watch as I completely ignore the ending of the movie... 

Warning: Slash. Don't know what that is? You probably don't wanna know, then. Run away, run away. M/M interaction, sex, and sharing of a shower. Horror!! 

Disclaimer: This is an unauthorized fanfic made by a fan, for fans and not for profit. All characters belong to CC, Fox, and this story is a bastardized version of the movie "Fight the Future" story by CC and Frank Spotnitz. 

XX Conclusion of the Alex series. XX 

Author's note: My apologies in the lateness of this chapter. Between the end of college and the shuffle of several other stories, this one took a back burner (along with one other x-file story) and it was a long time before I could get back into the groove of the plot once more. 

(Be aware of POV changes as in all other chapters of this series.) 

**XXX**

XXX Previously in Alex 4... XXX 

Antarctica 

"Alex! Alex!" A loud hoarse whisper brings me out of it as I turn my head and see Mulder's pale face with a 5 o'clock shadow peering intently at mine. 

He gestures for me to look up and I squint at the sky in time to see a large dark shape cut through the clouds and disappear. I'm staring at the point where it disappeared when I realize Mulder is silent beside me. Turning my face against the snow once more I am surprised to see his face pressed against the ground, eyes shut, out cold. 

I feel a rising panic. Did that son of a bitch kill himself rescuing me? I awkwardly push myself up and crawl over to him. I pick him up from the ground and cradle him on my lap. He doesn't wake and I notice for the first time the livid red gouge along his temple. A bullet wound that evidently bounced off his skull. His exhausted gray pallor and dark bags under his eyes make it clear he hasn't rested in days and is far from recovered from the head wound. 

"Stupid bastard. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I bite the glove off my hand and spit it out on his chest. I touch his face and wince at the icy coldness. 

Now what? 

X*X*X*X 

Now what? Now we get onto our feet and walk...that's what. No fucking way am I dying in the middle of...where in the fuck are we?? 

"Mulder! Mulder!" I slap his face, once...twice...finally his eyelashes flutter and I'm about to strike him again when he suddenly whips a hand up and grabs mine. 

"I'm up! I'm up! Fuck...what happened?" He drops my hand and struggles to his hands and knees. I scramble up and together we climb to our feet. 

"That's not what I want to know... 'Where' are we?" I'm trying to tug on my glove with my teeth. He reaches over and tugs it on for me without commenting. 

"Antarctica. 83 degrees South, 63 degrees East." 

That's enough to shut me up. Never been to Antarctica before. Never wanted to... 

I stare at Mulder, his face is gray with a couple of days worth of beard on it, bags under his eyes and the red gash on his head stands out in brilliant Technicolor. He sways on his feet and I reach out and steady him. 

I lean forward and give him a deep kiss. We part and he smiles tiredly. "What was that for?" 

"Isn't the rescued damsel in distress supposed to kiss the knight in shining armor? Grubby parka, whatever..." 

He shakes his head at me, grinning slightly. 

"So, sir Knight. Where's your trusty steed?" 

Mulder looks around and then points at ridge. The harsh whiteness of the landscape hurts my eyes, forcing me to squint. "I left the SnoCat over there...I think." 

I glare at him, "You think?!" 

Mulder shrugs and starts trudging in that direction. "Well it's either this one or the ridge behind us." 

I turn to look at the other option and then roll my eyes before walking behind him. I need a knight with a better sense of direction. 

**XXX**

Two Days earlier... 

There are so many reasons why I'd like to wring Mulder's neck sometimes, but right this second the foremost reason I want to strangle him is for leaving me to explain his actions to his partner. 

Fury doesn't begin to cover Agent Scully's response to Mulder ditching her for the nth time. As her superior, I was spared from the brunt of her temper...but only just. The Lone Gunmen were suitably chastised when they finally left the hospital. 

I wish now that I had handled the situation better. Scully's anger at Mulder's behavior was understandable, but I sometimes wonder at the intensity 

"He left...to save Krycek?! And you 'let' him? He was in no condition - " 

I've had enough scolding. "Agent Scully, Mulder is a grown man and fully capable of deciding for himself if he's able to leave the hospital. As for helping him...I've done far more to help the both of you in the past. Now, I suggest we save our strength - and our breath..." she's visibly biting her tongue now "and focus on finding Mulder. And Krycek" I add as an afterthought. 

xxxx 

Present Time... 

I glance back and see Alex follow me. I stop and wait for him to catch up. His breathing is labored and I worry if he'll make it to the vehicle. 

Finally we reach the top of the ridge and my SnoCat stands out against the stark white background and I smile a little in relief. There's a few tense minutes as the vehicle hesitates in starting, but eventually the engine purrs and I'm careful to turn us around 180 degrees. 

I relax slightly as the fact that we are heading back towards civilization finally sinks into my tired brain. I ache all over as if with a flu and my head is pounding non-stop. I look over at Alex to see him hunched in his seat, face pinched as he stares intently out the windshield ahead. 

"Alex? You okay?" He looks up at me with surprise before nodding and turning back to stare ahead. I figure it's just the stress of getting out from the open and away from what just happened. My mind is whirling with the hundreds of questions I want to ask. The main question being: what happened to him since I last saw him? His eyes behind the ice will haunt my dreams for months, I'm sure. And at the same time I'm dying to know how much of the ordeal he was aware of. As I look at him I have a feeling it was a great deal... But now is definitely not the time to grill him so I look back at the blank landscape before us once more. 

The rest of the trip passes in silence as he stares ahead without comment and I struggle to stay awake and focused on my task. When I finally spot signs of civilization before us I am so relieved my foot somehow slips off the accelerator and the SnoCat comes to a drifting halt. 

"Mulder?" I'm too tired to look over at him, I simply try press my foot back onto the peddle and try to get it going again. The engine sputters and fails to respond. 

"Mulder? What-" 

The words come as if from a distance as the world suddenly goes dark and fades from view. 

**XXX**

"Mulder?" A voice is calling to me, but it seems somehow wrong. 

"Oh, god." The splitting headache upon waking is just a bonus. I struggle to sit up as I discover myself in yet another hospital. 

"You BETTER take up prayer." 

Squinting, Mulder I find myself face to face with a pissed-off redhead. 

"Hey, Scully. Any luck with the bee?" Scully scowls at me, arms crossed and high heeled shoe tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. 

"It was an ordinary Africanized honey bee. Nothing special about it, Mulder." She gives me one last glare before dropping her arms with a sigh as she sits down on the chair next to my bed. "But...I left it in my desk at work and I noticed this morning that it was missing." 

I roll my eyes only to wince at the resulting pain. Pain... "Where's Alex?" I'm suddenly hit with a paranoid thought; did I dream rescuing him from the ship? 

Scully's hand is on my chest, keeping me from getting any further than a half-sitting position. "Alex?" she asks with a definite chill to her tone. I decide to ignore it for now - she's been angry with me for so long I'm not sure I can dig myself out of her doghouse anytime soon, anyway. 

"Where is he? He was in the SnoCat with me..." I trail off as I doubt my own sanity. 

"You were found in a SnoCat in the driver's seat by the local medic. A man fitting Alex Krycek's description apparently alerted him to your whereabouts and unconscious state. He stayed until the medic told him you were stable and were going to be transferred to a hospital. The man disappeared by the time the local authorities arrived." 

Her voice is cold and matter-of-fact, but her face softens a bit as she continues to look down at me. 

"You are lucky, Mulder. You never should have left the hospital. You'll need a couple of days of rest and supervision. I arranged-" 

"He left. Did he leave any message?" My voice is flat, but I can't help the wave of pain I'm feeling inside. 

Scully's face turns to stone once more, "No, Mulder. No message. He just disappeared. Again." 

I nod and manage to convince her I want to rest so I can have some privacy. I glance around the sterile little room that seems so empty and cold. 'Damn you, Alex...' 

**XXX**

42 Hegal Place  
9:15 p.m. 

I pull my key out of the lock as I open the door to my apartment. A wave of relief at being home is quickly followed by the reminder that I'm returning to an empty apartment. 

Well, not completely empty. 

"Alex..." I call and look around for my cat. Nothing. I dump my bag on the couch and check my messages: too many to want to deal with just now. I open my fridge and just as quickly shut it. Empty as usual. Scrubbing my face I remind myself to buy groceries sometime this century as I head towards the bedroom to grab some sweats. 

" 'bout time...I was getting worried." Both Alex's look up at me from the bed. The feline one looks at me with reproach, how 'could' I have left him alone for so long? But the man is eyeing me hungrily, and I feel an answering hunger begin to burn within. I toss my jacket on the foot of the bed, scaring the cat into the next room as Alex reaches up and pulls me down onto the bed. 

The waterbed sways as we roll on it, struggling for domination. I win, however briefly, and attack his lips. He gives as good as he gets and we are soon panting, foreheads touching as I give him a glare. "Next time leave a fucking note, will you?" 

He chuckles, "I waited until I was sure you were going to be okay. I couldn't exactly wait around for Scully, now could I?" 

I sigh and roll over to flop onto my back. "Lucky you. She's still pissed at me, but I guess it doesn't really matter now." 

He rolls over awkwardly to face me, his prosthetic arm under him he trails a hand down my stomach, teasing me slightly, fingers slipping in between buttons. 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's still leaving. She doesn't believe a word of what I told her I saw in the ship. Of what you experienced. Apparently between my concussion and loss of consciousness, I can't trust my own memory of what I saw and..." I trail off as I look over at him. I don't want to voice it... 

**XXX**

"And that you can't trust me, right?" I keep my voice carefully neutral as I watch him. 

He nods glumly and closes his eyes, one arm thrown over his head as he chews on his bottom lip. 

God I love it when he does that. Makes me want to join in, but I resist it and reach over with a finger to trace his lips instead. "And what do 'you' think?" 

He drops the arm and looks at me solemnly. "I trust you, Alex. You don't need to ask that again. I trust you." He leans over and kisses me again, this time gently, though it soon deepens and becomes more passionate. 

I run my hand down his back, reaching up under his shirt to caress his skin. I have his trust again and there's no way I'll jeopardize it again. No way. 

**XXX**

One Month Later... 

I run up the steps to Mulder's apartment - now 'our' apartment, as I check the mail in my hands. This may seem rather domesticated of me, but a lot has changed since the whole sorry mess in Texas and then Antarctica. 

I live in his apartment officially, though I still keep a few boltholes in the city and abroad. With the death or my patron I lost all standing in the Consortium and am currently trying to get my old contacts to recognize me. 

As I'm working openly on Mulder's side now, I'm having mixed results. Some refuse to have anything to do with me, while others are actually 'more' willing to cooperate in order to become informants for the rebellion now that Mulder is becoming more high profile in the fight against the future. 

I worry about him, though. He's still without a partner at work, but it's only a matter of time as we both wait to see what new Consortium plant they'll give him. As he becomes a higher-stakes player he comes into more and more danger. The Brit was one of the few players in the Syndicate to want Mulder alive. He managed to convince the others that he was far too dangerous as a martyr. But there's no telling how this attitude will change - particularly with the Brit dead and gone. 

Perhaps the biggest change is Skinner. He's decided to come clearly on Mulder's side now that Scully isn't around to support him any longer. He's aware of my existence in Mulder's private life and as an informant. We're never going to be bosom buddies, but as we both seem to have common goals now we manage to tolerate each other on the few occasions we are forced to interact. 

All in all things have been going far too well in our lives lately. Which is why I really wasn't all that surprised to find an unwanted guest awaiting me the apartment. 

He's clever; I'll give him that. He managed to bypass all my tells that inform me when others have broken into the apartment. Mulder knows to check and reset them, but others should miss at least one or two. 

A blow to the head stuns me as I enter the apartment. I curse my weakness while lashing out at the person closest. I've got two down before a third finally manages to pin me to the ground, a steel-tipped boot pressing down on my Adams apple. 

"Ready to listen yet, Alex?" I flick my eyes to the corner where the tip of a cigarette glows as he steps out into the light. He nods to the thug above me and the pressure is removed from my throat and I'm hauled up on my feet, both real and fake arm pinned painfully behind my back. 

"Playing house with Mulder. I never expected it of you, Alex. I suppose with your patron gone you're lacking in things to do these days... The tides have changed and I'm once again in the position to decide who is allowed to play in the game. Things may not go so well for Mulder much longer. I warned you to stay away from him, Alex." 

"Fuck you." I snarl, clenching my jaw against the pain. 

"How original. I have my own plans for Agent Mulder. They didn't include you, but since you've decided to act for yourself, I'll simply adapt. You'll report to me on any details or information I need on him." Spender takes a puff of his cigarette and smirks at me. 

"And why the fuck would I do that?" 

"Because if I can't keep Mulder under surveillance then I'll simply rid myself of the problem he poses. This is your chance to come back into the game. You're getting nowhere as it is. I'll sponsor you in the Syndicate, but you must perform a few duties for me." 

The moment is interrupted when a small black figure darts out from under the couch. Alex, unnerved by the strangers and action taking place, darts toward the hallway. Spender drops his cigarette as he whips out his gun at the movement. I jerk free of the man behind me and manage to spoil Spender's aim before he can shoot. Alex makes it into the bedroom and disappears from sight. 

I'm quickly shoved up against a wall by the thug, but I'm too relieved to care too much. "Mulder wouldn't be too happy if you killed his pet. And you 'know' how much trouble Mulder is when you've taken something of his." I give him a sly grin, hiding my contempt. It's always better for a victim of Spender's not to let it show how much he's affected you. 

Spender lit a new cigarette and tucked the gun back in his pocket. "Perhaps. It's touching how you care for Mulder's feelings, Alex. Don't let it get in the way of your duties... I really don't have to remind you of what will happen to both of you if you fail, do I?" 

At that Cancerman flicked his latest cigarette on the floor and left, tossing a large lumpy white envelope on the table by the door on his way out. 

I sigh wearily and slump against the wall. Finally dragging myself over I open the envelope. I'm not surprised in the slightest to three small bugs ready to be planted around Mulder's apartment awaiting him. A slip of paper simply reads: 'Telephone, Bedroom, Living room.' I clean up the cigarette butts and scattered furniture. Sitting down at the coffee table I stare at the bugs. I don't want to do this. I'm finally in the free and clear and I'm getting sucked back into Spender's game. 

**XXX**

That night Mulder returns home from work in an amorous mood. Pinning me against the wall he growls and tells me all the things he's going to do to me. I react automatically and growl in return, biting his neck. We kiss savagely and tear each other's clothes off. 

I decide to let him have his way for tonight and he thoroughly ravages my neck before pushing me down the hall to the bedroom. It's only as he pushes me back onto the bed that I look up at the ceiling and remember the video feed directly above us. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as he presses me down and kisses my chest. I force myself to open them, however when he reaches my face and put on a false smile. He falters for a second before I reach up and kiss him fiercely, drawing his attention to the game once more. All hesitation aside, he resumes his attack and I struggle mightily to forget the bug for the rest of the night. 

**XXX**

The cat knows, I swear to god. Alex's eyes glow in the dark from on top of the dresser. It's dark in Mulder's bedroom. Fox's soft snores signify his satisfied state next to me, but I'm awake, guilty knowledge gnawing on my insides. 

And the damn cat knows. His glowing gold-green eyes watch me balefully. 'How could you betray him? He's given you his trust. Which you betrayed. Which is the hardest for him to bestow and you earned it back. How can you lie there knowing THEY have taped your lovemaking tonight? That THEY could use it against him at any moment?' 

Fuck. The cat won't shut up. I have to get out of here. 

I slide out of his carelessly thrown arm over my chest and slip out of the waterbed as best I can. It sways slightly, but Mulder is so worn out that even his usual light sleeping habits are sufficient to keep him under. Donning my clothes as quickly as possible, I ignore Alex's accusing eyes and slip out the door. As I leave I hear an old survival mantra echo in my head: get out while you can. Get out while you can. I'm in a no-win situation here and I have no room to maneuver. If I ditch Mulder and run, I can find some new way to come back into the game with a better hand. But even as the thought runs through my mind I know I can't do it. I finally have a place in Mulder's life and I can't bear to lose it. Even though I will eventually. It's inevitable. 

I'm in heaven. 

I'm in hell. 

I'm in love. 

God help us all... 

**END**

**XXX**

Author's Note: Finally, Nikita doesn't do a fairy tale ending...interesting. But still, there's always hope, right? : ) Poor Krycek.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
